The Cancer Center is requesting funding for partial salary support for Staff Investigators who perform as liaisons for its Executive Committee. An internal advisory committee, the Executive Committee is chaired by the Director of the Cancer Center and includes the Cancer Center's Deputy Directors, Associate Directors, liaisons, and key administrators. The liaisons interact with Bay Area hospitals, universities, medical centers, and UCSF departments to coordinate research efforts, share information, promote cooperation, and increase the Cancer Center's value to the local community. The eight liaisons and development representative were chosen for their expertise and leadership qualities.